The increased prevalence and utilization of laptop computers and other readily transportable devices have led to the development of a variety of portable carrying cases to enable the user to safely and protectively transport the laptop computer or other contents. Such laptop computer carrying cases are usually slightly larger than the laptop computer, formed of fabric or other soft material, and include appropriate cushioning material to protect the laptop computer against jarring or dropping. Typical carrying cases are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,217,119 5,445,266 5,494,157 and 5,524,754. Such carrying cases as well as briefcases, portfolios, and attache cases usually include a manually graspable handle. A shoulder strap may also be provided in order to permit the user to lift and tote the carrying case during his or her travels. Such shoulder straps or manually graspable handles may be sufficiently convenient for carrying the case during short periods of time (e.g. during local commuting or within the user's building) or when the user is not carrying other baggage. However, during prolonged periods of carrying the case containing a laptop computer or many files, particularly when traveling in conjunction with other articles of luggage, it may be inconvenient and/or uncomfortable to restrict the transport of the laptop computer case by lifting with the shoulder strap or manually graspable handle.